Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to portable data storage devices, such as universal serial bus drives, and more particularly, to scented portable storage devices.
Description of the Related Art
Universal serial bus (“USB”) drives are conventionally constructed of a rectangular plastic casing surrounding a computer circuit board coupled to a connector. USB drives may also include a rectangular plastic cap that is removable at one end to expose the connector of the USB drive, for the purpose of inserting into a computer. Few modifications or features to make the USB drives more appealing and marketable have been introduced over the years, and consequently the lack of distinguishing features amongst the different USB drives currently available make consumers' choice difficult.